An array of conductive drive and sense electrodes may form a mutual-capacitance touch sensor having one or more capacitive nodes. The mutual-capacitance touch sensor may have either a two-layer configuration or single-layer configuration. In a single-layer configuration, drive and sense electrodes may be disposed in a pattern on one side of a substrate. In such a configuration, a pair of drive and sense electrodes capacitively coupled to each other across a space or dielectric between electrodes may form a capacitive node.
In a single-layer configuration for a self-capacitance implementation, an array of vertical and horizontal conductive electrodes may be disposed in a pattern on one side of the substrate. Each of the conductive electrodes in the array may form a capacitive node, and, when an object touches or comes within proximity of the electrode, a change in self-capacitance may occur at that capacitive node and a controller may measure the change in capacitance as a change in voltage or a change in the amount of charge needed to raise the voltage to some predetermined amount.
In a touch-sensitive display application, a touch screen may enable a user to interact directly with what is displayed on a display underneath the touch screen, rather than indirectly with a mouse or touchpad. A touch screen may be attached to or provided as part of, for example, a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other suitable device. A control panel on a household or other appliance may include a touch screen.